It is known to provide a mirror assembly that comprises a mirror casing that is adjustable relative to an interior portion of a vehicle, such as via a double ball pivot joint or double ball pivot mounting configuration, where the mirror casing and reflective element disposed thereat are adjustable by the driver of the vehicle relative to the interior portion of a vehicle by pivotal movement about a ball pivot arm or configuration so as to set the rearward field of view of the reflective element to a driver's need/preference when the interior rearview mirror assembly is normally mounted in a vehicle. In some applications, a mirror assembly may be adjustably mounted to an interior portion of a vehicle via a double ball pivot joint or double pivot mounting configuration or single ball pivot joint or single pivot mounting configuration.